Just a Kiss
by Sapphire Stardust
Summary: 100 themes challenge. Mamoru is stuck home with the flu and Usagi agrees to take care of him. Can the two manage to get along and keep their alter egos sperate until he's better? Or will the two end up fighting and revealing everything!
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon:**

Everyone said that his temper was a terrible thing to witness, and on days like this he really couldn't argue. Sent home for being sick and waiting for Andrew to bring him his notes and assignments his temper was scary.

"Usagi" would you mind bringing Mamoru his homework for me? The arcade is swamped and I cant leave right now." Andrew asked the blonde.

"Why does he need his homework brought to him?" Usagi queried

"He's sick. Please do this for me?" Andrew begged.

"He's sick..." Usagi paled "You want me to face the Dragon!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ph****oe****nix:**

Usagi hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in"came a stern voice. Usagi walked through the door shakily, hands fidgeting with her hem. She was regretting not changing clothes first. She was in her cutest dress, hoping Andrew would notice her. She studied the apartment, it was elegant and clean.

"You're late, Andrew" Mamoru started. He stopped when he saw her standing there, a vision in her white dress. This couldn't be the girl he fought with continuously, his eyes just had to be wrong.

"Why Serena you never told me you were a Phoenix." He lazily drawled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wings:**

Usagi's mouth dropped open, a half naked Mamoru had appeared in front of her insinuating she was pretty. Although he himself looked like something she wanted to devour.

The look on her face was priceless, like a lost puppy trying to find its way home. "You look stunning." He smiled; he must really have a fever if he had just called Odango Atama beautiful. He stumbled, she really did look like his princess.

He had called her stunning, she wasn't sure why, but her heart felt as if it had been given wings.

She caught him as he fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince:**

Mamoru awoke to find a sleeping Usagi. "Usagi, you need to go home, it's getting dark out." He gently shook the sleeping girl.

"I already called and told them I was taking care of a friend tonight." She mumbled rather sleepily.

"You have the most lenient parents." He mused to himself.

"Do you need anything?" She asked sounding more awake. "You're sick, so anything you need tonight I'll take care of."

He raised an eyebrow at her words, "far too innocent" he muttered inaudibly.

"Just pretend like you're a prince for the night!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Insanity:**

"You cant wear your pretty dress, you'll get it all dirty." His smile spread across his face, he knew he'd won.

"Ugh, why do you always have to be right!" She growled at him. The man was just so exasperating, she didn't know why she ever though he was handsome. Okay, so maybe she did know, but still.

"I'm hungry, go change and make dinner." Mamoru chuckled with a smile, tonight's insanity wasn't over yet.

When she walked out of the bathroom in just his button-up shirt, he tried to lift his jaw up off the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Abandoned:**

He felt as if his reason had abandoned him. He had had not been prepared for the sight of her. Her long legs just seemed to go on forever. He stared at her as she swept around his kitchen. His thoughts raced, when had he started to see her as more Adango Atama, the girl that he constantly fought with? The idea that he had always been attracted to her, scared him. but the two of them together felt to right. Her movements reminded him of someone, it was like a wisp of a memory that he couldn't quite hold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Waiting:**

She sat there waiting for him to come out of a trance, he looked so lost in though she was afraid to disturb him.

"Hey Mamoru, your food is ready," she called to him. She laughed when he jumped back startled. "You need to eat so you can get to bed." She smiled brilliantly at him. He wasn't acting like his usual jerk self, he seemed almost _sweet_ when he was like this.

"Oh, yeah." he stared blankly at his food. "Thanks." He could get through the night without dragging her to his bed.. he hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

**Are you challenging me?:**

"Are you challenging me?" Mamoru was exasperated. "You are not sleeping on the floor." Usagi had insisted that she sleep near him in case he needed anything during the night, really the girl thought that he was a lot more sick than he was. When he saw the flash of lightning he sighed, "just what I need a thunderstorm to match your yelling Adango Atama." He muttered to himself.

'Please don't let there be thunder' Usagi thought to herself. She really hoped it would pass, she was terrified of thunderstorms. She really didn't want to sleep alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**In the storm:**

After the third time Usagi shrieked, she gave up trying to pass it off as being startled. "Please let me stay in your room with you." She pleaded making her eyes as big as she could.

"Fine, but-." Mamoru couldn't resist that look.

"Yes! I promise I-"

"But, you're still not sleeping on the floor." Mamoru, he'd let her sleep in his room, but he might as well torment the poor girl while he was at it. He grinned evilly.

"Wait are you saying I have to s-s-s-share a b-b-b-bed with you!" She exclaimed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hold:**

Mamoru sighed and tried to move his arm out of Usagi's death-like grip. At this point he was fairly certain that he was not getting his arm back until morning. As he contemplated using his Tuxedo Kamen powers to lift her, a flash of lightning lit up his room; followed swiftly by deafening thunder.

The thunder wrenched Usagi awake. "Hold me Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked sleepily. A part of her brain told her the Heroine of Tokyo shouldn't be afraid of thunderstorms. "Just like you do in battle."

She snuggled into the safety that his comforting arms provided.


	11. Chapter 11

**Heart:**

His heart skipped a beat when she spoke his name, how did she know he was Tuxedo Kamen, he was about to wake her up and demand answers when the second part of her statement threw him completely off guard. Just like in battle, he stared down at the sleeping girl in his arms, Sailor Moon!

"I must be out of my mind, Usagi is _not_ Sailor Moon." He sighed and instinctively curled protectively around Usagi, "I must need more sleep than I thought." As sleep came over him his last thought was, 'What if I am wrong?'


	12. Chapter 12

**Fairy:**

Mamoru woke up to, what appeared to be, a fairy standing over him. "Why is there a fairy in my room?" He tried to remember last night.

Usagi tried not to laugh, "I'm not a fairy, you're seeing triple because your fever is back," she couldn't help but laugh, her hair had been mistaken for a quite a few things in her life, but wings was definitely a new one. Her laughter subsided when he mumbled something.

Her head whipped towards him when he uttered the words "youmma" and "general"

"Tuxedo Kamen?" She asked quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Princess:**

Usagi felt rather silly walking around in Mamoru's shirt so she put her white dress back on. "I should call one of the Senshi and see if they'll bring me some clothes," she mused to herself. She pulled out her communicator to call Rei when she realized where she was; the girls would kill her if they knew she was staying the weekend here, especially Rei.

"I'll just call Andrew and have him bring me clothes." She decided.

"Oh, you're not going to walk around the house dressed like a princess?" Mamoru's voice came from behind her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sparkle:**

Usagi froze in place. If she turned around Mamoru would see her communicator, she could _not_ risk him figuring out what it was, but if she kept her back to him, he would become suspicious. She hastily tried to come up with any excuse that she could.

Mamoru smirked, startling Usagi had become his favorite pastime.All thoughts of Usagi being Sailor Moon repressed and temporarily forgotten.

"Usagi?" He became curious, why wasn't she turning around to yell at him, when he caught the sparkle of something in his hands he became more curious, "what are you holding?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Magic:**

She let out her breath, it was either this or have the Sailor Senshi berate her mercilessly for exposing her identity.

When he was almost behind her, she calmed her breathing, she really hoped this would work. Usagi waited until she felt him reach for her and turned to face him.

Mamoru was amused when he saw the look of determination on her face "What are you-" He was cut off by her lips crashing into his, his mind when blank. When she put her hands around his neck all he could think was that it felt like magic.


End file.
